battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Sojourn Home
x Summary Full Text The Empress: 'The sun’s amber rays were just warming the East horizon as H’zola left the entrance to Nalaagura’s home. She had her wyrm in tow behind her on a lead; Nalaagura, Ganmonah, and Caesar followed behind the two of them. The journey Southwest was uneventful, the four of them arriving in the city of Last Respite by evening and making camp on the outskirts of town. The next morning they made the treacherous journey through the gorge in the center of the mountain range, Hel’s Pass. A site all two familiar for H’zola, that also managed to invoke a feeling of nostalgia in Nalaagura. The two elder demons talked lightheartedly about the past, Ganmonah asking questions and getting many answers, however cryptic. On the third day, the grand spire of Bloedrest loomed on the Northern horizon as the sun was setting. H’zola turned about on her saddle and spoke to Nalaagura. “There it is, still pristine after all of these years.” A slight air of worry fell over her. When she continued it was in Nala’s mind. ''It looks well maintained, there is a chance someone is residing there. Are your children prepared for trouble? '''The Warden: Always, she said with a trace of dry amusement, watching the capital of the demon lands with sharp eyes. It was an impressive structure that still sent tremors through her, memories of her wild and reckless childhood and the figures of her siblings. I have not been here in a long time…what could have possibly made its home in such a barren place? Many smaller denziens populate this place, but none that wish Bloedrest well. She slid off of Shi’pai’s back, the barren ground crackling beneath her feet and her traveling shawl rippling around her upper body. The Scribe was practically vibrating with excitement; he was already making more notes and Nala could feel him making impressions of the scene within his consciousness and storing it away. The Empress: '''H’zola tightened her grip on the reins, fists clenching in anticipation. “Gods willing it is one of our remaining family, and one that doesn’t harbor any grudges. But there are always other possibilities in our realm.” H’zola let her astral self go ahead, reaching out tendrils grasping for any sign of what lay in waiting ahead of them. Barren, or at the very least disguised. She pulled back on the reins of the wyrm, slowing it to a stop before dismounting some 30 meters from the black gates of Bloedrest. “Whatever is here has either left or is able to hide itself from me, daughter. Be on your guard.” The elder demon pulled the white spiral of wood from her satchel, with a slight wave the heavy latches, locks, and mechanisms of the gate began rumbling. The massive doors swung inward on their own power, the stark black obsidian of the main road to the spire awaited the four of them. “Welcome home, my dears.” '''The Warden: '''The Warden stepped forward in quiet awe, her feet clicking hollowly against the road. Her consciousness spread automatically to do the same sweep as her mother; she came up with nothing but a few weak shadows here and there that she scared off with minimal effort. Shi’pai hesitated at the massive doorway, sniffing the air and rumbling deep in his throat. '''Do not like it here, '''he muttered. '''Dark and deep, many lost mortal thoughts. Ganmonah met his thoughts comfortingly. It is what demons use to live, brother, we do it safely at home. This is H’zola’s home. She will keep watch and stay any danger. 'He snorted and hesitantly caught up with his mother with a few plodding strides, and the demons walked further into the abandoned city. '''The Empress: '''It was oppressive, the silence, it felt overbearing and uncomfortable. Nothing stirred, no wind rustled the dust, and no echo from their walking. ''This is abnormal, there has to be a reason for this nothingness. Some powerful magic, but who? and why? H’zola beamed her thoughts at her youngest daughter, growing ever more weary of their surroundings as they neared the spire. The entryway to the central building in bloedrest was imposing and serene. Stark black obsidian gleamed in the low red sunlight that was able to penetrate the thick dust cloud overhead. Balconies lined with pointed banisters jutted from the building lining a spiral pattern up the entire length of the construct, the top of the spire converged into a single point akin to a spear. The entrance itself had the appearance of the maw of some great beast, pointed teeth lined the upper jaw with the lower jaw disappearing into the ground below the pathway. The door at the back of the mouth silently slid open at the approach of its designer and master. The elder demon let her gaze wander about the hall, nothing was disturbed or out of place, even after thousands of years. The walls emitted a faint violet glow as they proceeded forward, the stones still containing whatever magic powered them. Her eyes fell onto the throne, a figure was seated on it, in full armor, black and imposing as the building they were inside of. '''The Warden: '''Nala’s eyes widened and she stretched out her arm, protecting her children. The Caesar growled and lowered his head, and the Scribe slid off his back, hurrying up to his mother’s side. The demon looked over at the Empress, suspicion and wariness roiling inside of her, but she couldn’t tell if her mother knew the figure lounging on her own throne. '''Who are you? she called out. How did you enter this place? The Empress: '''The stranger ignored Nalaagura at first, lifted their head off of their fist, and began striding toward them slowly. From behind the helmet and from between the seams of the suit of armor a blue and yellow aura began seeping through creating a smokey billowing wake behind. The figure stopped only a few meters before the four demons, letting its gaze flow between them before resting on the mortal H’zola was inhabiting. A gloved hand pointed and the eldest demon and a thought appeared in her head with no voice behind it. ''show yourself''' H’zola scowled, her grip tightening on her wand again before letting bits of her aura leak out. Black at first, followed by violet, red, and amber. Suddenly the silence was lifted, the howling winds beyond the walls of Bloedrest sounded cacophonous even at a distance compared to before. An effeminate voice echoed out from behind the helmet. '''It figures you wouldn’t recognize me, little sister. But you, mother, I’m a little disappointed. ' “Ah, Sol-dha, you always were one for extraneous antics.” H’zola’s fist unclenched and her shoulders fell as a smile crept over her face. '''The Warden: '''Letting her arm slowly fall to her side, the Warden gazed at her sister in disbelief. '''Sol-dha? It’s been so long, what are you doing here in the ruins of our home? '''She wasn’t necessarily relieved, per se–the Warden and the Matriarch had never been close, as they were the oldest and youngest daughters, respectively. But she was surprised, and certainly glad that it was not a foul enemy. The Caesar perked his ears up at the release in tension and stepped forward, sniffing and reaching out his aura curiously towards his aunt, clicking his lower jaw slightly. Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:The Warden Category:The Empress Category:The Caesar Category:The Scribe Category:The Matriarch